Prove it (FRUK)
by ProudmemberofLoki'sarmy
Summary: fem!FranceXfem!England AU Alice hated nightclubs, she really did.


So, I decided to post another FRUK fanfiction because people seemed to enjoy my last one. It is fem!FRUK, which I haven't written before, but I thought I'd give it a go. This will probably be a one-shot, but I may continue if I feel like it. Please review!

Alice hated nightclubs, she really did.

They were noisy and there were always too many people in them. She sat at the bar; slowly sipping the one cocktail Alfred was letting her drink. She idly watched the people dancing; one who caught her eye was a woman of around 20. Her enthusiastic dancing was drawing several appreciative eyes and she was wearing a flowing dress with a slit up the side. Alice suddenly felt self-conscious about her business-like shirt and pencil skirt in dark green and looked around at others outfits. Alfred had seemed a bit bored recently; maybe she should wear something more interesting? But she batted the thought away. She had had this look for a while and saw no reason to change it to something more... showy.

Her eyes wandered back to the young woman as she finished her cocktail. As she looked over the woman caught her eye and gave her a very flirty wink. Alice flushed and turned back to the bar hurriedly. There wasn't anyone nearby looking over there. Had the woman been winking at her? She suddenly felt annoyed. The woman must know that she, Alice, had a boyfriend; she had walked in with him and he was now moping on the bar stool next to her. How dare the woman flirt with her! Alice took another sip of her drink. Just when she thought it was safe to look round, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned to see that the dancing woman had seated herself at the bar next to her.

Alice turned away pointedly, hoping the other woman would get the message.

"'Allo"

Alice resisted the urge to groan. Of course she would be French (Alice had had a few bad experiences with drunken Frenchmen). The woman tapped Alice's shoulder. Feeling she could ignore the other person no longer she turned.

"What is it?" She asked bluntly.

The Frenchwomen's eyes sparkled.

"I saw you watching me; see something you like?"

"No, I was simply disgusted by your over-flirtatious dancing!" Alice harrumphed.

The woman smirked.

"You are English, aren't you?"

Alice gave a curt nod.

"I always knew ze English were prudes."

Alice whipped round.

"That is not true!"

The woman leaned forward slightly.

"Care to prove that?" She said, giving Alice a highly suggestive look.

Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm straight."

"Prove it."

"P-prove it?" Alice stuttered.

"Well, I have a boyfriend."

"Zat does not mean you are straight."

Alice lost her temper.

"This is ridiculous! Do you have anything sensible to say or will you leave me alone?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Alice was caught off guard by this question.

"I-well-Alfred, is it alright?"

Alfred completely ignored her. Alice flushed with embarrassment and anger. She would go dancing, just to show him!

"Alright then." She said, hopping down from her bar stool. The other woman smiled and, grabbing Alice's hand in a surprisingly strong grip, pulled her into the throng of dancing people.

Alice was taken by surprise, and ended up putting her arms around the Frenchwoman to steady herself. She straightened up and tried to remove her arms but the other woman wasn't having any of it. At that moment a romantic song came on, and Alice's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Again she tried to extricate herself, but the woman's grasp was surprisingly strong. Giving up, she relaxed and began to sway in time to the music. Her partner also relaxed, gently holding her arms so that their faces were close.

"Is this so awful?" asked the woman, her accent rounding the words.

Alice shook her head and the other person gave a genuine smile. Alice felt the corners of her own mouth turn up; the woman's happy persona was infectious. As they gently moved, Alice realized something. Maybe it was the drink, this song or the woman's almost, aura but Alice couldn't stop looking at the seemingly perfect being in front of her. The woman had sparkling, blueish-purple eyes and long brown hair done up in a messy bun. Her chin had a delicate curve and her skin was unblemished. She found herself staring at the other's lips- a delicate rose colour- and wondering, just wondering, what it would be like to... kiss them.

"Are you sure you don't see anything you like?"

Alice's train of thought was interrupted by a cheeky comment from her partner.

"Yes. I-I mean no!" Alice stuttered, surprised by the question.

The other woman leant forward until their faces were a hair's breadth away.

"Which one, cherie?"

Alice mind froze. They were so close, she couldn't think. So instead she leaned in and hoped for the best. It was a brief kiss, but it conducted the feelings that Alice couldn't vocalize. The Frenchwoman cupped Alice's blushing face in her hands and said "You call zat a kiss?" And then she closed the gap between them, gently placing her lips on top of Alice's and slipping a hand round Alice's waist. Alice pressed back, marvelling at how soft the lips on her's were. Much softer than any boy's. Silky hair tickled her cheeks as the other pressed into the kiss.

Finally, they had to break apart. Alice felt as if she was floating on a cloud, surrounded as she was by the other's arms.

"I don't even know your name..." Alice said softly.

"It is Francesca, what is yours?" The other women- **Francesca** \- smiled.

"It's Alice."

Francesca's smile grew wider.

"I think I would like to get to know you better, Alice."

"Me too." Alice said. They were still staring at each other, and Alice was still marvelling at how stunningly beautiful Francesca was. Alice finally located a defect- a small scar under Francesca's ear, but the woman was all the more beautiful for it. They stood there, gazing at each other and feeling as if nothing could take away this moment. However, reality intruded.

Alfred had been sat, moping at the bar, all evening. He hadn't looked up at Alice the whole time or responded to anything she said, but when he noticed she had been gone a while he turned around. He turned round just in time to see Alice kissing someone else. And he was not happy.

The sound of a glass smashing brought Alice to her senses. She looked up to see an enraged Alfred striding towards them, with a **very** angry look on his face.

"Shit!" She said, turning to Francesca. "He's going to be so pissed, what do we do?"

Francesca grabbed her hand and yelled "Run!"

They started to fight their way crowd, the amount of people in the nightclub causing Alfred to lose sight of them. Alice pointed to a fire door.

"Through there!"

They pushed the crowd to the door and opened it not a moment too soon: from the sounds behind them, Alfred was catching up. They ran through the door and up an alley, round a corner, down one street, then another...

Eventually, they slowed down. Alice looked around, unsure of where they were, but Francesca recognised the street.

"It is not far from my flat. If you need somewhere to stay while your boyfriend calms down..."

Alice accepted gratefully. As they walked into the night, fingers entwined, Alice was glad, for once, to be proven wrong.


End file.
